ocean_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
Basic
'User Interface' 1 - User Name and EXP. 'By clicking on your profile picture, you can access the information about the people who visited you (all time, this week, and today). Recent visitors - those who visited you in the last 7 days - will have their name and profile picture displayed; clicking on their profile picture will also give you an option to visit them. The 'Today' counter beneath the user name and experience summarizes the number of people who visited you today. Finally, clicking on the experience bar lets you see how much experience you currently have and how much experience you still need to reach the next level. '''2 - Wind Energy 'serves as a placement limit for factories, animals, and trees. The number displayed is how much free wind energy you currently have. That number will go down when you place factories, but you can raise it by placing different wind decorations. The bar will fill up with yellow (as you can see on the picture) according to the percentage of free energy to total wind energy avaialble to you. '3 - Sailors '''determine your sailing and fishing limits. Just like with the wind energy, the bar will fill up green according to the percentage of free sailors compared to total available sailors (those numbers can be seen directly on the bar). You can Increase your limits by building a variety of housing or by placing decorations. '''4 - Gold '''is used to purchase most of the items in game, as well as to start up the production of goods, such as crafts, crops, and so on. The number displayed is the amount of gold you currently have on hand. You can earn money by selling your produced goods or by participating in the daily "Spin the Wheel" and the "Rare Parts Gacha". If you are lucky, you can also get gold in the daily chests that you can pick up either in your own town or on your friends' maps. '''5 - Rubies '''are another type of currency used in Ocean Tales. They are usually purchased with real money (rates differ in different countries), but you can also get them the same way as gold: through "Spin the Wheel", "Rare Parts Gacha", and the daily treasure chests. ' ''' '''6 - Hearts '''serve a slightly different purpose in Ocean Tales than the other currencies. Although you can still purchase a limited number of items with them (mostly decorations), they are usually exhanged for parts tickets, which are used in the "Rare Parts Gacha". The only way to obtain hearts is by visiting friends and assissting them with their daily needs. '''7 - Quest '''button leads to a menu with all the quests that are currently pending. If you have any new quests, you will notice the "N" symbol at the top of the icon, and if you have any of the quests completed, you will discover an exclamation mark instead. In this menu, you will be able to read through all of the new quests and see quests requirements for any of the old ones that you have. '''8 - Mailbox '''is a place where you can receive gifts, and job completion and sailing rewards. From time to time, important game notices might appear here as well. '''9 - Friends 10 - Store 11 - Storage 12 - Parts Store 13 - Edit 14 - Settings 'Ship Menu' 1 - Sailing (Go to the Departure menu) 2 - Parts Store (Go to the Parts Store) 3 - Manage (Go to 'Manage Ship') 4 - View Sailors (See the friends who volunteered) 'Departure Menu' 1 - Trading Cities 2 - Required Amount of Sailors 3 - Sailing Time 4 - Trade Goods 5 - Select Trading City After you select a trading city, the following menu appears. 1 - Required Items 2 - Additional Items 3 - Purchase button 4 - Preparation Complete 5 - Add-on Item button When you press 'Next', you go to the next screen, which lets you select trading goods. 1 - Select Trade Goods 2 - Ship Level Limit 3 - Ruby Slot 4 - Select Trade Goods pop-up 5 - Departure 6 - Arrive Now 'World Map Menu' 1 - Ships Out to Sea 2 - Enter Trading City 3 - Ship Info 4 - Trading City Info If you press 'Ship Info', you will be able to see the following: 1 - Trading City 2 - Repair Ship 3 - Trade 4 - Repair Cost If instead of 'Ship Info' you choose 'Enter Trading City', you go to this page: 1 - Purchase Trade Goods 2 - Sell Trade Goods 3 - Price of Trade Goods 4 - Ruby Slot